RETOS EN EL HIELO
by Ai-Emm
Summary: YUURI SE ENTERA QUE VÍCTOR TIENE UNA HIJA, LA CUAL TRAERÁ CONSIGO GRANDES RETOS PARA LA PAREJA, SERA QUE YUURI PUEDE CON ESTE RETO, SU AMOR SERA FUERTE, ¿COMO AFECTARA A SUS DEMÁS AMIGOS?
1. Chapter 1

RETOS EN EL HIELO

CAPITULO I

NO SOLO SOMOS TU Y YO

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que Yuuri hizo aquella magnifica presentación, ahora vive una vida tranquila junto a Víctor en su pueblo natal, ahí mismo entrenan a jóvenes que llegan con el animo de ser grandes patinadores como ellos, pero que no logran culminar con éxito, sin embargo, en los últimos días ha notado raro a su esposo, quien nota mas serio de lo acostumbrado.

-Víctor

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

-Lo mismo me pregunto

\- Vamos, no sé a qué te refieres

-Te conozco Víctor, tienes días con esa melancolía

\- Yuuri, vamos a casa, quiero hablar contigo de algo

Yuuri se subió al auto, al llegar a su departamento, miro que habían llegado unas cajas de mudanza, esto lo desconcertó bastante, sin embargo, decidió mantener la calma, Víctor siempre podía explicar las cosas

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Victor?

-Yuuri, lo que te diré no es fácil, es un secreto que mantuve desde que tenía 18 años

-Me asustas, ¿todo está bien?

-Yuri, cuando era joven, tu mejor que nadie sabes que viví en la fama por mis campeonatos

-Si, estoy consciente de eso

\- En aquel entonces, cometí una estupidez, conocí una joven bailarina de ballet

-Victor

\- Su nombre era Alexa Porter, su madre era rusa y su padre inglés, ella había nacido y crecido en Inglaterra, pero había ido a Rusia a tomar clases avanzadas de ballet

-Espera, tu aun

-No, no, espera déjame terminar

-Está bien

-Ella tenia 16 años y yo 18, éramos solo amigos, sin embargo una noche nos embriagamos y ella amablemente me llevo hasta mi departamento, en donde yo, la bese y tuvimos sexo aquella noche, al siguiente día que nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error, decidimos alejarnos, ya que no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro, pero

\- ¿Pero?

-Dos meses después me busco con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Qué?

-La habían despedido de la compañía de danza, por que bueno, ella estaba embarazada

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Con lo que tenia en mano la acompañe a Inglaterra, donde sus padres actuaron de manera comprensiva y sin reprochar nada dijeron que Alexa podría tener al bebe y volver a su carrera, en cuanto a mí, ellos no deseaban que mi imagen se viera dañada, por lo cual Alexa decidió que el bebe solo llevara su apellido, que yo podría verle cuando quisiera, pero quería mantener alejado todo esto de los medios.

\- ¿Qué fue de ese bebe Víctor?

\- Alexa dio a luz a una niña en Diciembre de ese año, yo no asistí al parto pues tenia campeonato internacional, pero espero hasta que llegue, antes de año nuevo y la conoci a, Yuuri lo siento, a mi hija y yo fui quien le dio el nombre de Milenka

-Es un nombre lindo

-Si, cuando la vi supe que le iría perfecto ella era mi pequeña.

-Víctor, comprendo tu pasado, no te juzgo, somos pareja y te apoyo

\- Yuuri, no queda todo ahí

\- Cuéntame ¿pasa algo malo?

\- Alexa murió cuando Milenka tenia siete años, sufrió de cáncer en el estomago y este se propago por todo su cuerpo, pero ella estaba bien, pues estaba con sus abuelos, sin embargo su abuelo murió cuando ella cumplió nueve años, en ese entonces termino el torneo y la visite, lloro tanto que me quebré, me sentía culpable y fue otra de las razones por las cuales me aleje, pero fue cuando vi tu video y volvió a mi el deseo de luchar

-Victor, quieres, podemos ir juntos a ver a Milenka

-Yuuri

-Es tu hija, seria lindo ver cuanto se parece a ti

\- Hace unas semanas recibí un correo del apoderado legal de la familia Porter, la abuela de Milenka murió hace una semana y ella esta sola, si no queda bajo el cuidado de nadie Milenka deberá ir a un orfanato, a menos que

-Que venga a vivir contigo

-Y la reconozca como mi hija legalmente

-¿Y que es lo que esperas?

\- ¿Qué?

-Víctor es tu hija, una niña de

\- Catorce años, cumplió catorce años el invierno pasado

\- Esta sola e indefensa, Víctor tráela, yo la recibiré con gusto

-Yuuri

\- Te prometo que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi propia hija

\- Gracias cariño

-De nada mi amor.

Yuuri y Víctor se abrazaron y besaron, eran una pareja que ahora se complementarían como una familia, la única preocupación de Yuuri era ser aceptado por Milenka y poder proporcionarle a la chica un ambiente de familia en el cual se sintiera segura y amada.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

PROTEJANME

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Víctor confeso a Yuuri sobre su hija, ahora ella venía en camino, debían manejar la situación de manera delicada, ya que los medios de comunicación siempre los acosaban en el aeropuerto y Víctor quería mantener la situación lejos de ellos, hasta que supieran como la manejarían, de pronto

-Yuuri

-Perdón observaba que los reporteros nos están vigilando

-Si, espero no surja conflicto alguno

-Mira ya están saliendo los pasajeros

Yuuri miraba con ansias la pasarela de gente que llegaba de pronto miro como Víctor agitaba su mano vivamente, mientras con la otra agitaba un ramo de rosas blancas, siendo que Yuuri vio como una chica corrió a brazos de su esposo y lo abrazo fervientemente

-Milenka mi pequeña niña, bienvenida, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Puedo explicarlo después, jejeje

-Mmmm, esta bien, mira quiero presentarte a Yuuri

Yuuri se acerco temeroso a la chica, la miro de pies a cabeza, la chica aún no era muy alta 1.55 el cálculo, su piel completamente blanca tal como porcelana, sus ojos en color azul, su cabello le recordaba mucho a su esposo, largo pero rubio, sin embargo, su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Víctor, mas bien sus expresiones eran las mismas de Víctor, pero un cabestrillo era más llamativo, sin embargo se acerco a dar la recepción debida.

-Bienvenida Milenka-chan

El tembloroso le extendió otro ramo de rosas, estas eran rosa claro, la chica cambio su semblante a una seriedad característica de Víctor, le sorprendía a Yuuri el parecido entre padre e hija, sin embargo, de pronto la chica se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo con su brazo disponible.

-Gracias a ti Yuuri-san, por permitirme venir a vivir con mi padre, me ha contado que tu aceptaste que viniera a vivir a Japón, te lo agradezco.

-Para mi es un gusto y te prometo que te cuidare muy bien

De pronto fotógrafos se acercaron a donde estaban ellos, lo cual sorprendió a la pareja menos a la joven

-Debemos irnos

-Milenka

-Papá te juro que te explicare todo

Sin embargo, un grupo de reporteros logro detener su paso

-Víctor, ¿la joven promesa es a quien entrenararas ahora?

-Yuuri dinos, ¿serás entrenador de la joven hada del hielo?

-Milenka, dinos ¿la lesión que te ocurrió al final de tu programa largo en el campeonato junior, traerá consecuencias?

Víctor solo atino a quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla sobre la cabeza de su hija y tomo a Yuuri, de la mano y los saco del aeropuerto, su cuñada Mari quien los había acompañado los esperaba con el equipaje de Milenka en el auto, el cual ya aguardaba a la entrada, al cual subieron los tres sin decir más, hasta llegar al departamento

-Milenka, jovencita, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Papá, yo, no quería que lo supieras aún, pero antes de que mamá muriera empecé a patinar y mis abuelos siempre me apoyaron

-Víctor, no seas tan malo con ella, mira gano el tercer lugar del campeonato junior

\- ¿En verdad?

Yuuri le acerco a Víctor su tableta, el cual ya tenía el video del programa corto de Milenka, la canción Dance Macabre de Taku Iwasaki, su vestuario era una vestido completamente negro con plumas plateadas como característica y un maquillaje de ojos negros y labios por igual así como unos guantes blancos de gala, el cabello completamente recogido, patines blancos con toques en negro, una rutina que emitía luto, duelo y agonía, tal como la canción lo pedía, sus giros, piruetas, todo impecable.

-Vaya, pero esto no es excusa jovencita

-Lo siento

-Ahora dime, la lesión en el brazo

-Fue después del programa largo

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me caí en los vestidores

-Milenka

-Eso fue si, si no te molesta, me gustaría preguntarle a Yuuri donde está mi habitación

Yuuri recordaba que era ser adolescente por lo cual con la mirada le pidió a Víctor que detuviera el interrogatorio

-Está bien, Yuuri

-Mile-chan, ¿no te molesta que llame así verdad?

-No, me gusta

-Ven esta por acá

En tanto Víctor busco el programa largo de Milenka, encontrando una Milenka con traje rojo con negro, parecía un fénix, con maquillaje en rojo y negro, labios rojos, cabello suelto, la canción Welcome to the Jungle, el miraba con fascinación, aun cuando había sufrido una serie de caídas en sus saltos de dificultad su rutina era muy buena, en tanto Yuuri ayudaba a Milenka a instalarse

-¿Tienes que ir al médico?

-Si

-Se que algo te paso y no quieres que Víctor lo sepa, pero sabes, si tienes algún problema puedes contar con el de manera incondicional, es tu padre y te ama demasiado

-Lo sé, pero Yuuri-san, tú conoces a mi papá, el cuando se enfurece puede incluso matar

-Mili-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

Milenka comenzó a llorar, Yuuri solo atino a abrazarla en tanto la joven trataba de que su llanto no se escuchara

-Tranquila pequeña, te prometo que te cuidare y protegeré, pero necesito saber que te paso, igual Víctor

-Me siento mal, sucia, me odio

-Mili, ven vamos con Víctor, hablemos

-Pero

-Mili-chan, ahora somos una familia, pase lo que pase nos apoyaremos

-Yo, solo vine a interrumpir tu vida con mi papá

-Mili, cuando amas a alguien realmente, le aceptas sin juzgar su pasado, lo mejor es buscar un futuro juntos y yo amo mucho a tu padre y el te ama; y si tu me lo permites, quiero que me dejes cuidarte como un padre para ti y como tal protegerte

-Yuuri-san, tengo miedo, quiero patinar, pero tengo miedo

-Miedo ¿Miedo a que Milenka?

-Papá, yo yo

Víctor miro como su hija aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, mientras denoto que Yuuri trataba de consolarla

-Hija, Yuuri tiene razón, te cuidaremos y protegeremos, pero necesitamos saber qué te pasa

-Yo, yo, yo fui abusada papá, por mi ex entrenador

\- ¿Qué?, ¿quién es ese maldito?

\- Milton Wester

\- ¿El padre de Kaila Wester?

-Que ocurrió, que te hizo

-Después de recibir el puntaje el estaba molesto por que casi superé a Kaila, fui al vestidor a cambiarme después de la premiación, me comencé a quitar el vestido cuando el entro

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _-Milenka_

 _-Entrenador_

 _-¿Cuál fue la condición para respaldarte?_

 _-Me esforcé lo menos posible lo juro_

 _-Sabes, ya te estas convirtiendo en mujer_

 _-Entrenador, debería salir de aquí_

 _-No, hoy te voy a dar una lección que te hará saber que eres una mujercita_

 _El hombre tomo por los hombros a la chica y la azoto contra los casilleros, la beso de manera forzada, la joven le muerde para evitar el beso, el hombre no se detiene y trata de quitarle el vestido ante esto Milenka comienza a forcejear, siendo golpeada en el estomago por el y al ver que aun así ella no paraba de forcejear la arrojo fuertemente contra el piso, de pronto una joven patinadora Mila Babicheva, excompañera de pista de Víctor_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

 _-Milenka se calló, ¿puedes pedir un médico?_

 _-Mejor vaya usted entrenador, yo me quedare con ella_

 _El hombre se acerco como si en verdad estuviera preocupado y como si fuera un tierno padre se acercó a su oído y le dijo_

 _-Si dices una sola palabra, te prometo que ningún entrenador se atreverá a acogerte_

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-Después de eso Mila me llevo al hospital y me dijo que fuera con alguien que yo tuviera confianza y cuando pudiera contar lo que paso, después hable con Set, me dijo que podía denunciar, pero yo tengo miedo de que aparezca de nuevo y

-Shhh, mi pequeña estrella de invierno, tranquila, aquí estas seguras mi niña

-Papá

-Mili-chan, no te preocupes por entrenador, yo puedo entrenarte y tú papá

-Yuuri-san, gracias

-Milenka

\- ¿Sí, papá?

-Quieres que denunciemos a ese imbécil

-No, yo quiero calma, olvidar ese momento

-Está bien, otra cosa

\- ¿Sí?

-En su momento debemos hacer oficial que eres mi hija es decir que tu nombre ya no será Milenka Porter, sino, Milenka Nikiforov

-Estoy lista

\- ¿Sabes que implicara que ciertas personas, medios, en fin, cuestionaran esto por mi relación con Yuuri?

-No me importa, Yuuri y tu son felices; y eso es lo que importa, sé que suena precipitado, pero ambos ahora son mis padres y eso me hace feliz, sé que mamá estaría muy feliz que Yuuri-san fuera que me cuidara, que tu estuvieras para protegerme.

-Te prometo hija, que te protegeré por sobre todas las cosas, no dejare que nada te vuelva a pasar

-Yo también cuidare de ti Mili-chan, te cuidare y podemos ir con mi médico de rehabilitación, después hablare con mis padres, iremos a vivir haya si tu papá esta de acuerdo y podrás usar las aguas termales para mejorar, una vez que den de alta, podemos empezar a entrenarte

-¿En verdad? , papá, tu ¿Me entrenarías?

-Si, mi pequeña princesa, yo te entrenare y te prometo que con la ayuda de Yuuri, serás campeona olímpica y podrás reírte de ese estúpido.

Así Yuuri mando un correo a Yurio para que en cuanto pudiera se presentara a Japón, el mas que nadie se había convertido en un amigo incondicional para la pareja, así como que sus entrenadores lo apoyaban.

\- Mira Víctor, Yurio vendrá a vernos

-Perfecto, ¿se quedará para la navidad?

-Parece ser que sí, desde que su abuelo falleció su abuelo viene cada que terminan los torneos

-Sabes, Milenka cumple 15 años este invierno

-Mmmmm

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo una sorpresa para Mili-chan

-¿Qué?

-Ya veras

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3

_Agradezco muchísimos los comentarios que han llegado y tomando en cuenta los mismos hare una corrección al apellido que manejara la lindísima hija de Víctor, una mega disculpa por tardar en escribir, estuve ocupada y no podía publicar, pero estamos de vuelta, de nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento a sus comentarios, disfruten su lectura._

CAPÍTULO III

EQUIPO

Víctor se trataba de reponer de la cruel noticia que corría en los medios su ex entrenador Yakov Feltsman, fallecía por una pulmonía, misma que no lo había detenido a continuar entrenado a sus competidores, razón por la cual se encontraba ahora en un vuelo junto con Yuuri y Milenka.

-Víctor, Mili-chan aún está dormida, pronto aterrizaremos en Rusia

-Si, Yurio nos estará esperando

-Si, me confirmo que nos esperara para que subamos rápidamente al auto y vayamos al funeral

-Me iré a cambiar, por favor despierta a Milenka y que se prepare para ir directo ahí

-Sí, ¿necesitas algo más Vitya?

-Sí, envía un correo a Set, el abogado de los Porter, dile que pida una rueda de prensa para mañana que hayamos firmado y registrado los documentos sobre mi paternidad de Milenka

-Bien

-Gracias, gracias Yuri

-Somos familia, anda ve prepárate yo despertare a Mili-chan.

No paso mucho cuando llegaron a Rusia, por cuestiones de seguridad Milenka usaba un velo de luto, Víctor respondería a la prensa en su momento, este era el momento de decir adiós a su querido entrenador, quien siempre lo apoyo desde su debut hasta su retiro, Yurio los encuentra en el recibidor

-Bienvenidos.

-Yurio, ¿cómo están todos?

-Tristes y desconcertados

-Es normal

-¿Quien es la enana que los acompaña Víctor?

Milenka solo miro con molestia a Yurio quien parecía no percatarse de su físico por el velo, pronto este abrió la puerta del auto y dejo que subiera primero Milenka, luego Yuri y al ultimo Víctor, quien respondió a su pregunta antes de subir

-Es mi hija

-¿Qué?

El rubio subió de inmediato al vehículo que sin demora se dirigió al lugar del funeral, siendo que durante el trayecto el joven aprovechaba para resolver sus dudas

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri, por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Te lo diríamos al momento que llegaras a Japón, pero con esto todo cambio

-Mmm a ver enana déjame verte bien

-No soy enana, mi nombre es Milenka

Yurio no dudo en quitarle el velo, siendo esto sorpresa para Yurio y Víctor, quienes le miraron pues si algo Víctor le había dicho a Yuri, era que Milenka tenía un carácter difícil cuando la molestaban

-Vaya, eres como Víctor a esa edad, solo que más femenina y rubia

-Por respeto a mi padre y al fallecimiento de su entrenador no te golpeare

-Ja, quiero ver eso e-na-na

-Ahora si te mato

-¡Basta ustedes dos!

-Cerdi

-Yuri-san, lo siento

-Compórtense, al entrenador Yakov, no le gustaría ver esta escena

-Lo siento Yuuri-san

-Bah, en fin, Víctor quiero decir que…..

El automóvil llego a la funeraria, Yurio bajo primero luego Yuri y Víctor, sin nada Yurio se acercó al vehículo y extendió la mano a Milenka para ayudarla a bajar, situación que se rechazó de la joven, en las afueras de la funeraria los reporteros trataban de tomar fotografías, pero el grupo entro rápidamente al lugar, al llegar se llevó el servicio, ahí se encontraba Lilia Baranovskaya, quien había vivido los últimos años de nuevo como pareja de Yakov, el funeral fue emotivo. Al final Lilia detuvo a Víctor.

-Lilia, lo siento mucho

-Gracias, yo me retirare pronto

-Si, sobre eso

-Tranquilo, tú hija es muy linda, se parece mucho a ti a esa edad

\- ¿Yakov te lo dijo?

-Siempre, me dijo que te apoyara en el momento que fuera a hacerse publico

-Quisiera que no te retiraras

\- ¿por qué?

-Milenka hará su debut y quisiera que fueras parte del equipo de entrenamiento

-Es hermosa, tiene un buen perfil, pero el clima aquí me está afectando

-Nuestro equipo estará concentrado en Japón

-No Víctor, esa niña necesita alguien que la ayude a demostrar su lado fuerte, no su belleza ni inocencia

-Entiendo, bien, si deseas ir estaremos en el hotel, mañana daremos una conferencia

-Suerte Vitya

La noche llego, Víctor estaba agotado por el viaje, despedir a Yakov y al día siguiente la rueda de prensa, miraba el invierno caer pronto sería Navidad, su cumpleaños y el de Milenka, era lo que aún no le decía a nadie, él y Milenka compartían la fecha de nacimiento, no podía dormir, su hija tenia pesadillas con el abuso de su ex entrenador, él y Yuuri habían estado consolándola cuando despertaba gritando, por esta noche ya eran las dos de la mañana y Milenka dormía en paz, Yurio había ido a su departamento, dijo que tenía cosas que preparar y Yuri salía de tomar una ducha.

-Vitya

-Deberías dormir

\- ¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana?

\- Un poco, siempre protegí a mi hija de los medios, ella ahora estará expuesta

-Mili-chan es una niña muy fuerte y valiente, además ahora estas junto a ella y yo también prometí protegerla

-Me tranquilizas, gracias por estar en esto amor

-Anda, vayamos a dormir un poco

-Bien, dulces sueños

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, Víctor se sentía en calma, miraba a Yuuri, quien ayudaba a Milenka a cepillar su cabello, pronto tocaron el timbre era Yurio, acompañado de Christophe Giacometti.

-Cris

-Victor, hace cuanto no nos vemos

\- Gracias por venir, se que ahora estabas en América

-Ja no te preocupes, somos amigos, ¿me la presentaras?

-Claro, Milenka ven aquí

La joven se acercó Christophe la miraba anonadado de pronto las lagrimas le comenzaron a salir

-Eres idéntica a tu padre

-Es un gusto conocerle

-Mírate me traes recuerdos, lo tengo decidido

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Papá, no entiendo nada

-Se los explicare más tarde, vamos a la sala de conferencias, nos esperan ahí

Sin mas bajaron a la sala de conferencias, estaban tras puertas, Victor y Yuuri entrarían juntos, Christophe seguiría y al final estaban Yurio y Milenka, la cual se encontraba jugando con sus manos, era evidente su nerviosismo, Yurio solo atino a tomarle de la mano.

-No digas nada, si estoy calmado estarás en calma, si intentan atacarte yo te protegeré.

Sin más, las puertas se abrieron la prensa comenzó a tomar fotos, pero estas se intensificaron cuando entro Milenka y aun mas al ver que Yurio la tomaba de la mano, tomaron asiento, Víctor tomo el micrófono los periodistas guardaron silencio.

-Buenos días, agradezco a todos por encontrarse el día de hoy, el motivo de esta rueda de prensa es por dos razones, la primera es anunciar que la joven aquí presente es mi hija Milenka Nikiforova, hasta estos momentos ella se encontraba bajo los cuidados de su madre y la familia de esta.

De pronto los reporteros comenzaron a fotografiar y estas se enfocaban a Milenka la cual al sentir la mano de Yurio sujetándola decidió sonreír y saludar a los periodistas, de nuevo Víctor tomo la palabra.

-La segunda noticia es que al fallecer el querido entrenador Yakov, he decido tomar como mi discípulo a Yurio Plisetsky, así mismo anuncio que Milenka Nikiforova será entrenada por mi y como nuestro coreógrafo estará Christophe Giacometti, ¿preguntas?

Un joven periodista se pone de pie y con mirada inquisotoria se dirige a Milenka

-Gustav Sherman, de la revista el deporte supremo, Milenka Nikiforova, ¿no te incomoda que tu padre y ahora entrenador sea gay y tenga como pareja a Yuri….

-¡Esa es una pregunta estúpida, mi padre y Yuri son personas libres para amar a quien deseen, si ellos se aman eso es lo importante, así como es importante sus carreras como patinadores y entrenadores, debo denotar con esa pregunta que usted señor Sherman es un asco de periodista que nunca se ha manejado con un nivel ideal de periodismo!

Todos en la sala estallaron en una sonora carcajada, la joven patinadora había contestado como toda una experta y dejado al joven periodista como un idiota, razón que no le agrado al joven y salió de la rueda de prensa en medio de burlas y fotos

-Bien, como padre de Milenka, me disculpo por su arrebato, como entrenador, pido que hagan preguntas en relación a sus capacidades como deportistas

La rueda de prensa continuo, Milenka había perdido el miedo, Víctor contestaba al igual que Christophe, las preguntas en un punto se enfocaron a Yurio quien contestaba cual espada desenfundada, Yuri por su parte era el que contestaba de manera amable las preguntas, todos los periodistas aprovechaban cada momento y al final se dio una sesión de fotografía, en la cual pedían fotos de padre e hija, los cuales accedieron, viéndose Víctor orgulloso de su pequeña. Una vez en el hotel Yurio llevo su equipaje a la suite donde ya estaba Christophe con los demás, ya que al día siguiente partirían a Japón para empezar el entrenamiento de un año.

-Víctor, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Pensando un poco

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué paso contigo y Otabek?

-Eso se termino

-¿Qué paso?

-El dijo que no estaba seguro de que esto fuera amor o algo parecido, para el solo era la aventura del momento

-Pero

-Para mi no fue una sola aventura, fueron cuatro años

-Aun eres joven

-Eso no es consuelo

-Te aseguro, que encontraras a la persona indicada en donde menos imagines

-Así como tú con el cerdito

-Así mismo

-Vamos, deben estar esperándonos, el avión sale en una hora.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

INCIA EL CAMINO

5:00 am Yuri, despertó con entusiasmo, Víctor con algo de angustia, no solo entrenaría a Yurio, también a Milenka, la cual empezara su entrenamiento para su debut como profesional, pero a la vez pronto su hija cumpliría los 15 años, la edad requerida, la edad para que el le diera un obsequio especial. En tanto Yuri preparaba todo para ir a entrenar, adentrándose a despertar a Milenka, quien para su sorpresa ya se encontraba lista y lo miraba emocionada.

-Yuri

-Mile-chan

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres entrar a la pista aun lastimada?

-El medico dijo que puedo retomar sin excederme

-Esta bien, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Si

-Despierta a Yurio por favor, aún es un perezoso

-Este bien

Yuri fue a la cocina en tanto Milenka fue a la habitación de Yurio, abrió la puerta ahí lo vio completamente dormido con el teléfono en mano con una posición de niño pequeño e indefenso, Victor fue a la cocina donde Yuri le sirvió una taza de café

-¿Ya están listos?

-Mili-chan ya, Yurio

De pronto

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA, DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE!

-Jajajajajaja no lo pude resistir lo siento

Víctor y Yuri solo vieron como Milenka corría para esconderse atrás de ellos en tanto un Yurio molesto salía mojado del pantalón

-Milenka

-Vamos papá, es que lo trate de despertar por las buenas, pero es un maldito neurótico

-Yurio, yo reprimiré a Milenka ve a cambiarte, es muy tarde y tu un perezoso

-Lo siento, tu enana, me la debes

Yurio se fue a cambiar, en tanto Milenka era reprimida por Victor, Yuri miraba con ternura la imagen, esta era una familia, su familia, la que procuraría acomode lugar, en tanto Yurio se cambiaba, una sonrisa pícara salió de su ser, Milenka era tanto o más rebelde que él, pero sabía molestarlo sin hacerlo enfurecer, tenía ya pensado donde le regresaría su broma.

Una vez listos llegaron a la pista de hielo, los principiantes miraban con interés, Christophe ya preparaba los calentamientos, a órdenes de Victor quien ahora era el dueño de la pista Ice Castle Hasetsu, Yuko y Takeshi cerrarón con conos la mitad de la pista ya que es lo que usarían con Milenka y Yurio.

-Bien Christophe trabajara con Milenka, Yuri con Yurio; ellos serán sus entrenadores mentales, artísticos y emocionales, en mi caso yo seré su entrenador principal, tendrán que someterse a un entrenamiento duro y severo, no quiero que obtengan segundos ni terceros lugares, siempre vayamos por el primero, ¿Entendido?.

-Yurio y Milenka- SSÍÍÍ

-Muy bien, sus canciones serán Yurio, Monochrome No Kiss, de SID, como programa corto y como programa largo el fantasma de la ópera.

-¿Por que esa selección?

-En tu programa corto serás un sensual demonio que capture la emoción de los jueces y sobre todo el público, pero después quiero que me muestres en el programa largo tus sentimientos lo que sientes en realidad.

-No me negare

-Milenka

-¿Sí?

-La canción se llama Una vez en diciembre

-Esa es

-La misma canción que bailo tu mamá antes de caer enferma; y como programa largo de Indila - Dernière Danse.

-Entiendo

-Bien, comiencen a calentar

El entrenamiento comenzó con puntualidad de las 7 am, pasaron 4 horas, cuando Victor miraba que Yurio ya necesitaba alimento pues su humor se volvía más molesto al tener hambre, Milenka tenía aun molestias en su lesión a pesar de que no lo decía él conocía a su hija.

-Bien, hagamos un descanso, Yuri déjales sus almuerzos y vayamos a ver los pendientes que tenemos, Christophe los dejo a tu cuidado.

-Bien, yo ire a almorzar y en dos horas retomaremos entrenamiento.

Milenka y Yurio salieron de la pista a un parque cercano, Yurio cargaba la canasta de alimentos que les habían dejado, en tanto Milenka buscaba un lugar para almorzar

-¿Qué te parece aquí?

-Me da igual, solo ya tengo hambre

-Eres un fastidioso, toma tu almuerzo

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú?

-Yo, ni en tus sueños, lo hizo Yuri-chan

-¿Te llevas bien con el cerdito verdad?

-Sí, es un buen padre

-¿Aceptas que sea la pareja de Víctor y no una chica?

-Sí, creo que el amor no depende de si amas a alguien de tu miso género o de otro, depende que esa persona con la que estés acepte tu pasado y más tu futuro.

-Eres muy madura para tu edad, oye por cierto Milenka

Milenka volteo a mirar a Yurio quien le arrojo agua de su botella, esta quedo estupefacta en tanto el rubio moría de la risa, la chica se abalanzo contra él y comenzaron a forcejar ella en el afán de intentarlo golpear y el deteniendo sus manos, cayeron al pasto y Yurio decidió hacerle cosquillas a Milenka en el juego ella le dio un golpe en el estómago lo cual la hizo levantarse con preocupación pero antes de que pudiera acercarse una fotografía caía del bolsillo de Yurio, ella la tomo con delicadeza

-¿Tu amor?

-Era

-¿Qué paso?

-Dijo que no podía ser

-Supongo que eso fue de las cosas más dolorosas

-¿Por qué supones?

-Se veían como una linda pareja aquí

-Milenka, ¿nunca te has enamorado?

-No

-Entiendo, bien, un consejo

-Dime

-Nunca dejes que el amor sea posesivo, Otobek me dijo que no podía ser lo nuestro si yo seguía en el patinaje

-¿Por qué dejarías el patinaje?

\- Porque no quería que ya nadie me viera, decía que era solo de el

-Eso es enfermizo

-Volvamos al entrenamiento

-Sí, papá dijo que empezaremos coreografías

Ambos regresaron al entrenamiento Yurio y Milenka sabían que tenían que entrenar con toda su energía los días pasaban y por fin llegaba la noche previa a Navidad, Yurio realizaba su rutina; había escuchada aquella letra era perfecta para lo que sentía al perder a Otobek, furia, rabia, celos, odio, amor, ternura; una mezcla de todo expulsado en su coreografía; Víctor se acercó a Yurio; el cansancio en él era extremo pero Víctor en su rango de entrenador lo miro con seriedad

-Casi

-¿Qué?

-Yurio eres aun un niño; te falta expresar el sentimiento real

-¿No te entiendo?

\- Yurio; tu relación con Otobek no fue amor verdadero

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que sufrí y viví al perder a Otobek?

-Sufriste perdida de pasión, busca en tu corazón; busca ese amor imposible ese por el que pecarías, ese por el cual retarías cualquier persona, aunque eso implique ir al infierno; mézclalo con la perdida de Otobek. Milenka tu turno.

Milenka, entro a la pista; comenzaba a sentir la música; en su mente recordaba a su madre que había bailado para ella esa canción como obsequio en el último cumpleaños antes de fallecer; luego recordó cuando la noche previa a su muerto su abuelo escuchaba aquel vals y ella entro a su estudio él le extendía la mano y bailaban cual cuento de hadas; luego su abuela; quien durante su campeonato callo en cama; la muerte de nuevo tocaba a su puerta llevándose a su abuela; el ultimo lazo de vida con su madre; Yuri y Víctor miraban con atención como el rostro de la joven transmitía añoranza y tristeza; al terminar Milenka remato con entrecruzar sus manos y posicionar cual oración con la cabeza baja; movimiento agregado por ella; haciendo que rompiera en aplausos de parte de los chicos que miraban el ensayo.

-Casi perfecto

-¿Qué? Papá di todo de mi

-Aún le falta mucho

-Pero

-Suspiro- terminamos por hoy

-Pero

-Calla Milenka; saldré temprano con Yuri y los quiero ver aquí a las 6 pm; en tanto vayan a los vestidores y cámbiense; nos vamos en 20 minutos

-¿Oye papá; no olvidas algo?

-No Milenka; ve a hacer lo que te dije

Milenka sintió que su corazón se quebró; solo atino a callar y dar media vuelta marchándose a los vestidores, luego siguió Yurio, el noto algo extraño en Milenka; no quiso intervenir, pronto subieron al auto y llegaron a casa, Milenka se fue a su habitación; Yurio se queda en la sala con Victor

-¿Qué le pasa a Milenka?

-Su cumpleaños

-¿Qué?

-Mañana es su cumpleaños

-¿Ambos cumplen años?

-Sí, pero tengo unas diligencias con Yuri mañana; se quedarán ustedes dos aquí nos vemos en la pista a las 6

Yurio fue a la cocina donde estaba Yuri preparando la cena

-Cerdito

-¿Qué pasa Yurio?

-¿Sabías que mañana es el cumpleaños de Milenka?

-Sí, pero Víctor me pidió ir por los vestuarios mañana

-Bah; pobre enana; bueno voy a salir, ¿quieren algo de afuera?

-¿Dónde iras?

-Saldré al centro comercial, buscare unas golosinas

-Regresa temprano

-¿Qué te crees cerdito? ¿Mi padre?

-Algo así

-Tonto

CONTINUARA….


End file.
